


M is for Menophilia

by IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard, TheWavesOfTheSea



Series: A-Z Kink List [13]
Category: South Park
Genre: "Vampires", Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Face-Sitting, Menophillia, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Menstruation Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard/pseuds/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWavesOfTheSea/pseuds/TheWavesOfTheSea
Summary: "You really are a vampire, huh?"Menophilia - The sexual arousal and attraction to a menstrual cycle (period blood).
Relationships: Karen McCormick/Mike Makowski
Series: A-Z Kink List [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822075
Kudos: 4





	M is for Menophilia

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Here's the next part of our series.
> 
> Enjoy:)

Karen let out an exaggerated sigh, walking through her bedroom door, slamming it behind her. She threw her backpack on the floor as she walked over to her mirror, checking that the position of the plastic fangs in her mouth were still perfect. Yep. 

Mike watched her from the other side of the room, rising from his place in the chair. “What’s wrong, Karen?”, he asked, concern laced his voice. It was something that he never showed often. She shot him a look that said ‘don’t ask’ before her expression softened again, the feeling of Mike’s hands on her waist comforting.

“C’mon…”, he tried, hoping that she would open up a little. ‘Hmm’, he thought. ‘Nothing happened in school, she’s not sick, her brother’s fine…what else? Oh wait.’ As Mike started to think harder he remembered that his girlfriend’s period was due about this time. Was that why she was being so distant. Was something else wrong?

Karen smiled at him, the soft curve of her lips practically radiating how fake it was. She sat down on the edge of her bed, letting out another sigh before a mumbled “fine” came from her lips.

“I’m on my period”, Karen stated, almost embarrassed. Mike nodded in understanding, but underneath was still confused. He knew his girlfriend better than anyone else they knew, especially enough to know that it was more than just her period bothering her.

“That’s not it, Karen”, he said softly. Even in his best efforts it looked like she wasn’t going to tell him anything any time soon. “You know you can tell me anything, right?”, he asked, hoping that her answer was what he wanted it to be. And it was. Karen gave a small nod before scooting closer to him, so their thighs were touching.

“So, then…what’s up?” Karen looked away for a moment before taking a deep breath. “I-I want you…”, she stuttered, clearly embarrassed. Mike blinked a few times, still confused. “That’s it?”, he asked, not in understanding as to why she was so embarrassed.

Now it was Karen’s turn to be confused. Was he not bothered by it? “Y-yeah”, she stated, reaching out to take his hand in her own. The other teen looked back at her and grinned, showing his fangs. Since he never got rid of the vamp look Mike had decided to get fang implants instead of using the stupid plastic fangs for the rest of his life.

“You can have me”, was all Mike needed to say before Karen all but jumped him. Pushing him back on the bed, Karen swung a leg over him, straddling his waist. “You don’t mind?”, she asked, still a little unsure. The boy under her didn’t respond, instead he reached for her hips, pulling her forward so that her pussy was over his face. Mike noticed now that Karen didn’t have any panties on under her skirt, making him impossibly harder.

“Come here, Babe”, he said, smirking. Karen smiled back at him, shifting a little before sinking down, putting most of her weight on him. She let out a soft moan as she felt her boyfriend’s tongue enter her, licking at her walls.

Mike loved when she sat on his face, it was one of his favourite things to do with her. There was something incredible sexy to him that she could suffocate him if he stayed under her weight long enough, yet he would die a happy man.

He continued to lick at her folds, the coppery taste of blood now filling his mouth. It wasn’t an unpleasant taste to Mike, so he didn’t care much. All he cared about was the sweet noises that Karen was making above him, the sound going straight to his cock.

“I want you inside me”, Karen moaned, a little too loud. She pulled away, shifting back down to position herself over his hips. When she looked back at Mike there was blood covering the lower part of his face, something Karen found oddly appealing.

“You really are a vampire, huh?”, she joked, lightening the mood slightly. Mike had to laugh to. It was nice to have someone to laugh with, even during sex.

Karen reached down, popping the button on Mike’s jeans before pulling them down slightly along with his briefs, freeing his aching cock. The brunette licked her lips at the sight. She grasped his cock, pumping him slowly before lining him up with her entrance. Karen sank down on him slowly, savouring the moan that escaped the older teen.

Mike watched her with lust filled eyes, enjoying the sight of his girlfriend bouncing on his cock. There was just something about the way her eyes roll back or how her face contorts in pleasure.

As minutes went on, Karen was finding it difficult to hold back, the feeling of Mike’s cock in her becoming too much to handle. “I-I’m gonna…”, she tried, unable to make a coherent sentence. “It’s alright”, Mike responds, his hands finding their way to her waist, guiding her. “Let go”.

That was all Karen needed to hear. Her vision went white as she came, waves of ecstasy washing over her, Mike following close behind.

They both came down from their high slowly, panting heavily. “Thanks, Mike”, Karen said turning to her boyfriend, giving his temple a kiss. They were now lying side by side on Karen’s bed, limbs tangled in one another. Mike smiled at his girlfriend, wrapping his arms around her before slowly drifting to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading:)


End file.
